Amethyst Silver Dragon
by BatmanReborn
Summary: "Friendship is an involuntary reflex, it just happens." Joey and Kaiba find out exactly how true that statement is, no matter how much they try to fight it.
1. A Promise Between A Boy and a Mutt

**Hello ya'll! Here's a new story fresh from the market! Just want to let my fair readers know that the timeline might be a bit off for this. This story begins at the end of the series, and right now they are all in their last year of school. If you see any inconsistencies, let me know, I won't bite. (Or maybe I will, mwhahaha). I'll be using their english names, just because. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The story and characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

"No! Gah! I can't believe I died again!"

Joey Wheeler let out a soft chuckle as the long raven hair kid next to him proceeded to throw his controller across the carpet. Honey eyes watched him whine in amusement. Was this what he looked like when he lost a game to Yugi?

Mokuba turned to him after picking up his remote. "Rematch. I demand a rematch."

"I'm sure," Joey said teasingly, "Especially since you helped create this game."

KabiaCorp just released a new game called The Trials of the Dragons. While most of it was single player, he and Mokuba would often battle it out in multiplayer. Kaiba, of course, locked it where no one but him could use the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Joey has been playing his Red Eyes Black Dragon, demanding no one else but him could play it whenever he duked it out with someone else, mostly Mokuba.

After Battle City and helping the Pharaoh retain his memories and pass over, Joey didn't know what to do now that his life was back to normal. He found purpose in cheering Yugi up after Atem left to move on into the afterlife. He often found himself missing his friend too, but he knew it would hit Yugi the hardest.

Three months had passed. They were all in their last year of high school. It was nearly hard to believe. Yugi had slowly moved on, but still had small bouts of depression. He was busy helping his grandfather and their family friend at the museum with Egyptian artifacts. In a way, Joey assumed it was Yugi trying to be close to Atem. Ryou was overseas in Egypt. Tea and Tristan were busy with work and trying to get a scholarship for college.

Joey…well, a lot had changed in three months. He was now working night shifts as a security guard at KaibaCorp. He wasn't sure if Kaiba knew, but Mokuba was on the hiring committee and was eager to hire him. Joey liked the job, because he and Yako, the other guard on duty, would often take turns having one person sleep on duty while the other watch. Plus, the pay was better than most of his other jobs.

He hated the fact that he worked in a company related to his arch-rival. Even his friends didn't know where he worked. As the months progressed, Mokuba would often chat with Joey on shift while waiting for his brother, and then proceed to laugh when Joey would hide from Kaiba when Richboy would leave the building late himself.

He and Mokuba grew close. They had a lot in common. And to Joey, Mokuba felt like the younger brother he never had.

Mokuba let out another cry as he was beaten again. Player 2 Wins was flashing across the screen. Joey stretched out, poking a finger in Mokuba's ribs causing the kid to squeal.

"Kicked your butt again."

"That's it. We're playing Mario Kart. At least I can beat you in that game."

Joey just laughed as if Mokuba said something ridiculous. They paused as Joey's stomach growled as if it had a life of its own. He smiled sheepishly. "Eh, maybe I'll order some pizza. My treat?"

Mokuba raised a brow. "Joey. My brother gave me money for the night. I'll pay it. You save it for your rent."

It was sad how Mokuba was the only one who currently knew about his living situation.

"Alright. Alright." Joey held up his hands in mock surrender. "What do you want?"

"I'll order it. Large pepperoni and a Hawaiian pizza coming up!"

"Don't forget the crazy bread!" Joey called as Mokuba left the room, heading toward the kitchen. Joey sat there, looking up more information on his Red Eyes as he waited. He suddenly tensed in alert as he heard the front door open.

"Mokie?" Kaiba called out. "I'm home."

"Big brother!" Joey heard Mokuba rush across the foyer to give his brother a hug as indicated by Kaiba's soft grunt. He turned and watched the scene from the living room.

"Did you get dinner yet?"

"I ordered pizza!"

Kaiba grimaced. "Again? You need to start eating a bit healthier."

"I would've. If you didn't fire our last cook."

Joey was surprised to see Kaiba ruffle Mokuba's hair affectionately. For a brief time, Joey could forget how much he despised the guy. He wondered about Serenity and how she was doing. He missed her greatly.

As Kaiba's cold blue eyes lifted from his brother and caught sight of Joey across the room, it was as if there was a sudden tense stillness in the air as if someone stepped on a land mine. The warm affectionate eyes turned to ice as the eyes narrowed at the blond. Joey proceeded to do the same.

"Did you get lost, Mutt? Is Mokuba calling for your owners?"

"Shut it, Moneybags." Joey snarled as he clenched his fists.

"Seto, it's okay. I told you I was inviting him over," Mokuba said as he pulled on his brother's white trench coat.

Joey could tell that Kaiba was trying hard to bite back another remark to him. He looked down at his brother. "You can choose better friends than him."

"I know," Mokuba said softly as if not wanting to start an argument.

"Don't forget to take him outside when he needs a leak," Kaiba said in a growl as he headed down the foyer.

"Hey!" Joey steamed. "I'm right here. Don't insult…" he trailed off as Kaiba continued walking. He hated being called mutt. He hated how pathetic Kaiba made him feel. He hated how he always felt like the scum of Earth in Kaiba's presence. Why in hell did he have to be friends with his arch-rival's brother?

"Sorry, Joey. He's always like that when he gets home from work."

Joey's eyebrow twitch. What? The bastard was like that 24-7! But he didn't say anything. He knew how it hurt Mokuba whenever Joey said bad things about him. He swallowed any remarks and held up the Mario Kart game.

"Wanna have a go?"

He didn't see Kaiba the rest of the evening, even when the pizza arrived and Mokuba went upstairs to give him some, and he was fine with that. Mokuba mentioned how Kaiba would like to work his office when he got home. Seriously? All work and no play makes Kaiba a dull boy, or rather in Joey's opinion, a very very uptight boy. As the hour grew late, their stomach grew full, and their fingers grew tired, Mokuba set down the remote as if deep in thought.

"What is it?" Joey asked, picking up a stray pepperoni from the pizza box.

"You were right."

Joey raised a brow. "About what?"

"Kaiba doesn't have any friends."

He suddenly felt guilty about that remark back in Egypt. He didn't really mean for it to sound harsh but he did remember Kaiba visibly flinching at that statement as if Joey stabbed him right in the black sludge that Kaiba would like to call his heart.

"For as long as I remember, Kaiba has always been alone."

Joey rubbed the back of his neck. He hated whenever Mokuba did this. Hell, even when Yugi did this. He was terrible at cheering people up and knowing the right thing to say.

"Mokuba, he's never been alone. He's always had you."

"I know. It's different though. We are close, but Kaiba has to stay strong for me, has to take care of me. He never ever lets his wall down. He needs a friend now more than ever. He's getting worse."

"Well, maybe we'll put an ad in the newspaper: Moneybags looking for best friend. Hell, get him a dog! They are very loyal companions."

"I was thinking you."

Joey's jaw dropped dramatically. He sweat dropped. "Eh. Mokuba. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm the last guy on the planet that Kaiba would ever be friends with. We're like North Korea and South Korea. We see each other all the time, but that doesn't mean we're going to get along anytime soon."

"But don't you see! You're the only one he talks to!"

"He insults me! There's a difference!"

"I mean," Mokuba let out a sigh as he tried to think of a way to say his next words correctly, "He doesn't talk to Yugi or anyone else unless spoken to first. You're the only one he'll speak to without be provoked."

Why was Mokuba asking him of this? Was the little brother that concern for Kaiba? Sure, Joey may not like Moneybags much, but he still held Kaiba in high respect even if he'd never admit it to the bastard's face. And he still felt bad for what he said to the guy. Yugi gave Joey a second chance even when Joey used to bully him. Isn't that what everyone needs? A second chance? But friends with Kaiba? It was like a cat and a dog trying to live together.

"I don't know," Joey drawled out.

And then there it was; the puppy dog eyes. The stupid, stupid puppy dog eyes. The violent eyes were wide and brimmed with tears. And who said Mokuba didn't learn his master manipulation from his brother.

"Fine," Joey said. Anything to get the kid to stop crying. "Fine. I'll try. But I can't make any promises!"

Mokuba held up a pinky. "Just promise me you'll give it everything you have."

What the hell was Joey getting himself into. "Fine. I promise."

And he wrapped in own pinky around Mokuba, concealing the promise he made. Why did Joey feel as if he made a deal with the devil?

* * *

Joey swallowed the huge lump in his throat he stared across the lunch room. He was standing by the food court, holding his tray of various foods. He kept looking back and forth from Yugi and the gang's table to Kaiba's.

He wasn't surprise to see the bastard sitting at a small table by himself. He hadn't seen Kaiba at all today until the guy walked in late last hour Math. Joey played the coward and avoided eye contact with him the whole hour.

Screw this. He was going to sit with his friends. Then Mokuba's puppy dog eyes appeared in his head as if mocking him. Gah! Why did he make that promise? What was that old saying: don't make promises you can't keep. Why didn't he listen? He grumbled as he found his legs making his way over to Kaiba's table. He slammed his tray down and sat in the seat next to Kaiba.

Kaiba looked up from his book and gave him a quizzed look. "Do you need to get your eyes check, Mutt? The nerd squad is over there."

Joey shrugged. "I wanted to sit here, Moneybags."

Kaiba scoffed. "No one sits with me, mongrel. Not even a bottom-feeding scum like you. Leave."

Joey's eyes twitched. His mouth curled up in a snarl. He was so going to break this stupid promise.

"Well, I don't see this table marked as property of Seto Kaiba so I can sit here if I want." Then he proceeded to add under his breath, "Arrogant prick."

This time, it was Kaiba's eye who twitched. "For the last time, tell Yugi and the others that I don't want your pitiful little friendship. You're all nothing but a bunch of weaklings. I don't want to be associated with any of you."

"Don't worry, Richboy, I don't want to be associated with an ass like you either."

Fiery honey eyes met cold ice blue. The staring contest went on for a while. Suddenly, Kaiba stood up. Without word, he briskly walked away, his trench coat fluttering behind him as if making a statement. Joey didn't know what was worse; the lack of insult or the fact the he made the grand Kaiba walk away from him.

What the hell? Joey went back to usual table, ignoring his friends' questions on what happened. He just laughed it away. As he took a bite from his sandwich, he looked back at the table and wondered if Kaiba would have walked away from Yugi, Tea, Duke or Tristan. He was surprised that Kaiba didn't force him to leave.

"Hey Joey."

Joey looked up at Yugi who had his cell phone out. It reminded Joey of his lack thereof.

"Yeah, Yuge?" he asked between a mouthful of food.

"Mokuba wanted to know how the, um, Gentlemen's Agreement is going? What does he mean by that?"

Joey groaned and placed his head against the table. The day he and Kaiba would become friends would be the day that hell froze over. And the sad thing was he couldn't bear to let the kid down.

He needed a game plan. He needed Mokuba's help in this. He needed to check and make sure he wasn't going to go crazy.

What the hell did he get himself into?


	2. Laser Tag

**As work and classes have been canceled due to this mockery of a blizzard, I decided to write my next chapter. Aren't you guys a lucky bunch. So, enjoy. I may have gotten a bit carried away in this chapter. I blame the Red Bull and boredom. They don't mix well. Anyway, let me know if I stayed true to the characters. Well, what are you waiting for? Go on and read! And if possible, leave a review. Or not. No pressure. O.o**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh or the characters...sadly.**

* * *

Joey took another sip of his Red Bull as his eyes glazed over from his homework to the computer monitors. Yako was under the security desk, snoring softly. He scratched at the itch collar of his security guard uniform. Why did it have to be wool? He couldn't believe it was almost midnight. It was Friday night and he was stuck working. He didn't know if he could make it to four in the morning. He was so tired. His ears picked up the sound of the elevator whirring. When he saw the familiar raven hair, he ducked under the desk.

He heard the footsteps move toward him and he tried to decipher if the footsteps belonged to one or two. He jerked as someone slammed a book down and bumped his head on the desk. There was the sound of laughter and Joey's face grew red.

"It's just me, Joey," Mokuba said between laughs as the teen crawled out from his hiding spot. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"What are you still doing here, Mokuba? It's way past your bedtime."

"I was playing the demo of our new game, to check and make sure there weren't any kinks in it, and if it's something worth pursuing. Seto has me in charge of the publisher's review board. It's fun."

Joey blinked. That actually did sound like a fun job. Playing games for a living and helping create it. He knew deep down though that he didn't have the smarts that Mokuba had to do it. Hell, his grades were a joke. He wanted to go to college; it was just a matter of getting a scholarship and improving his grades. This year, he's been doing a lot better in classes.

"So, where's your brother?" Joey scanned the area as if Kaiba would jump out any moment.

Mokuba smiled. "He left for a meeting with another company before your shift started. You can't keep avoiding him forever." He leaned forward, using the desk to lift him up a bit. "Speaking of which, how did today go?"

Joey groaned and rubbed his hands through his messy blond hair. "Don't remind me. Mokie, I think this is a lost cause."

They both froze as they realized what came out of Joey's mouth. He immediately shot his head up to Mokuba.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean, eh, I mean, that's your brother's nickname."

Instead of anger, Mokuba was beaming. "You can use it, Joey. You're like my second big brother. I herby give you permission."

Joey smiled and ruffled his hands through Mokuba's hair affectionately. "As long as it doesn't piss your brother off, I will."

There was the sound of a car horn and Joey heard Yako stir a bit. The kid turned to the door. "Oh, that's my ride!" In a hurried panic, he asked Joey, "Are you free tomorrow?"

Joey cast him a 'really' look. "You know my schedule."

Mokuba let out a weak smile. "Heh, well, I was wondering if you could come to the new KaibaCorp arcade tomorrow night. It opened earlier this week and I haven't a chance to go yet!"

His mind quickly went through his plans for tomorrow. Grabbing lunch with Duke during his break (don't ask why). Clean his apartment. Sleep. Yugi would be out with his grandpa checking out the new tablets that came into the museum. Tristan had to work late. Tea was up north at a ballerina scholarship camp.

"Yeah, totally. I'll come."

"Yay! See you tomorrow, Joey!" All Joey saw was raven hair as the kid took off rushing toward the exit.

If only he knew what held in store, cue to maniacal laughter.

* * *

Joey stretched his arms as he walked up the driveway of the Kaiba Mansion. He gave a short nod to Roland. Since being a security guard at KaibaCorp, Joey actually found himself to like the guy. Roland may have annoyed the hell out of him during Battle City, but that's what happens when you work for a crazy lunatic who always has to stick to the rules, you tend to actually follow their orders. He wondered briefly if Kaiba would be home. It was Saturday. Does Richboy work on Saturday? He knocked on the wide brass door and rang the bell, waiting for the kid to answer it. As the door opened, Joey found himself at lost for words.

Standing before him was his arch-rival.

"Mutt," Kaiba said in disdain.

"Bastard," Joey answered in a growl. He felt as if they were two territorial dogs, watching one another to make sure the other didn't touch their fire hydrant. They immediately stood down as Mokuba shouted out.

"Joey! You're here!"

"Mokuba," Joey could tell that Kaiba was doing everything in his powers to restrain himself. "What is _Wheeler_," he spat the name out as if it was poisonous, "doing here?"

"Oh," Mokuba feigned innocence and Joey resisted the strong urge to strangle the manipulating kid. "I invited him to come to the arcade in case you cancelled. I guess I forgot to tell him. Let him come, Seto. Please."

As Kaiba closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead as if he had a growing headache, Joey glared hot daggers at the kid who responded with his tongue out in kind. When Kaiba opened them, Mokuba feigned innocence once again as Joey directed his anger toward Kaiba.

"Fine. Let me go get the leash."

Joey let out a low growl. He was not a mutt. He was not a lowly dog. He was not going to take this crap all night. He was just about to storm out when Mokuba laid out his secret weapon. Joey closed the front door behind him. Why did he always fall for the stupid puppy dog eyes?

The ride to the arcade was to say awkward. Joey and Kaiba took their place at the window seats as Mokuba sat between them. The little brat kid was talking animatedly as if he couldn't sense the uncomfortable tension in the air.

"I don't know which game to play first. I'm so excited. Do you know they have laser tag there, Joey? Apparently, the stage is like a Duel Monsters arena. And they have a go-kart."

As the kid kept talking, Joey leaned back a bit, catching Kaiba's attention. "Geez, how much sugar did you give him for dinner?"

A small smile tugged at Kaiba's lips as the billionaire responded with a "Hn."

Joey looked around. They had to be in an episode of Twilight Zone. They had to be on Candid Camera. There had to be pigs flying outside! He did not make Seto Kaiba smile at his lame joke. No sir. It was all his imagination. It was from lack of sleep. It makes you see crazy things. Joey cried internally: is this night over yet?

Joey was surprised by how packed the place was when they arrived. They were never going to get to the games. Even the ticket line was long. As Joey proceeded to head toward the back of the line, Kaiba called him out.

"Where do you think you're running off to, Wheeler?"

Joey meekly pointed toward the end of the line. His ears turned red at Kaiba's cruel laugh.

"I forgot. Imbeciles like you are used to being at the bottom of the totem pole. You can stay out with the insects if you wish, Wheeler."

"Why, you son of a bitch," Joey started, his fists curling up as he decided which would be the best way to beat the bloody bastard into a pulp. He felt a tugging at his arm and he saw that it was Mokuba.

"Come on, Joey, you're with us." He handed him a special green pass that said VIP on it. "We own this place, we don't wait in line."

He hated how he followed Kaiba inside like a dog would follow behind its master. Joey cast his eyes across the place. This was awesome. There were strange Duel Monsters songs playing. There was the Dark Magician mascot walking around, and Kuriboh. Various arcade games were staged around the place, many Joey recognized. There was a second floor where there was a line for laser tag. In the basement, there was a Duel Monster go-kart.

Joey pushed all negative thoughts of Kaiba. He was going to kiss his ass tonight. He was going to have fun in this place, damn it. This was the most awesome place he was going to be tonight. He rubbed his hands in eager anticipation.

"Alright, Mokie-"

"Okay, Mokie-"

Both Joey and Kaiba snapped their heads to each other. Kaiba was glaring heatedly at him, and Joey was giving him a look like a deer caught in the headlights. Mokuba spoke up, defusing the situation.

"My friend, Eugene, is waiting for me. I'll catch you guys in a bit. See you."

Joey felt his jaw nearly fell off as it dropped. Kaiba was less dramatic; his lips only parted in astonishment.

"Did, did, did he really just ditch us?" Joey sputtered out.

Kaiba wiped his face in disgust. "Thanks for the shower, mutt."

Joey glanced around in nervousness. "Well, what do you want to do then?"

His eyes narrowed as Kaiba made a noise that was between a laugh and a scoff.

"I'm not doing anything with you."

"You're just going to leave me alone here?" He came here to have fun dammit! Yeah, he was great at becoming quick friends with strangers, but tonight he just wanted to be with a familiar face even if it meant Kaiba.

"Are you that incapable of being alone, mutt? Do you need your piddling little band?"

Joey's fists curled. "At least I'm not socially inept!"

"I just choose not to be with people, Wheeler, especially in company of you."

"You know what I think?"

"I don't care much for what mongrels think."

Joey ignored the stabbing insult. "I think you're afraid that I'll beat you."

"Ha! Did you get punched too many times in the face back then?"

Joey plastered a cocky smirk on his face as he opened his arms as if beckoning Kaiba to bring it. "Prove it, Richboy. You may be better than me in Duel Monsters, but I can totally kick your ass at laser tag."

"Hn, don't make me laugh, Wheeler."

"What's the matter," Joey taunted, knowing exactly where to hit him, "afraid to lose to such a lowly dog like me?"

Dangerous eyes flashed to him and Joey could feel the competition ignite.

"I'm going to make you whimper on the ground where you belong."

"I'd like to see you try, you prick."

The line might have been long. But Joey and Kaiba used their special passes to cut through. The worker behind the desk grew afraid as she saw the fiery look the two cast each other. She yelped meekly as Kaiba demanded the game to cease and begin a new one with them. Naturally, Kaiba chose his username to be Blue-Eyes, while Joey picked Red-Eyes.

"Try not to cry when I beat you," Kaiba said as they placed their respective vests on them in the equipment room.

"Funny," Joey retorted back as he adjusted the gun strap, "I was going to say the same to you."

It was chaos in there. There were so many kids and teenagers running around that Joey eventually lost sight of Kaiba. Joey used to be in a gang, he knew how to handle his opponents. And besides, while Tristan was a fine sharpshooter, Joey was good at tactical shooting in real life games. He zipped and zagged and ducked behind various Duel Monsters statues. He ran up and down the ramps that took them up and down the ground and first floor, chasing after certain groups like Han Solo did against the Stormtroopers. It was then that Joey started to realize where Kaiba was.

So the bastard is a sneaky little sniper. He snuck up the ramp that would lead him up to Kaiba. He could see the gun sticking out, pointed at the other direction. Joey inhaled a breath of courage and turned the corner, quickly aiming and shooting his rival.

He felt his vest vibrate, indicating he'd been hit. Damn, Kaiba got him. But as he looked again, he noticed that the lights on Kaiba's vest were blinking. He smirked triumphantly.

"I got you too, Richboy."

Then the game of cat and mouse began, each taking their own turns. There would be times that Joey would get Kaiba, and vise versa. Joey didn't know how long it went on for, but eventually the game ended. Joey was panting heavily as he made his way to the equipment room, dropping off his vest and gun. As he made his way out of the main hallway, he could see that Kaiba was sweating profusely as he was. The teen smirked cruelly as he made his way over.

"I think you lost, Richboy."

"They haven't posted the score yet, Wheeler. Don't get too cocky now."

As the results flashed upon the big screen, both Joey and Kaiba growled.

"A tie?"

They both tied for second with 1405 points. Kaiba's eyelid twitched.

"I demand a recount!" he demanded with strong authority that the girl behind the counter let out an "Eeeep!"

That wasn't the only thing that pissed them off. They both were tied for second place. Who got first at 1500 points?

"Who in hell is Parasite?" Kaiba asked in a snarl. Joey immediately knew who it was. He knew before the creepy laughter erupted from behind them. They both turned slowly, looking as if they were ready to murder the short, bowl-cut green hair teen.

"Weevil," Joey spat.

"Hee Hee. I can't believe I beat you measly duelists." The blond hated the stupid 'I'm better than you' smirk that was spread upon the creep's face.

"Ha. That was just a warm-up," Joey said as he cracked his knuckles.

Joey saw Kaiba whip off his trench coat (seriously, he wore that thing in there?) as if things had suddenly grew serious.

"Wheeler, I think I may finally find a reason for us to join together." His icy eyes narrowed. "To utterly crush this pestering insect to the ground."

"Yeah, I agree."

Behind Weevil, another familiar face appeared: Rex. Joey immediately knew who the Dinosaur guy in third place was. He flashed an arrogant grin at the two. Weevil turned to him.

"Let's show these sore losers what real laser tag is all about."

"I'm going to crush you, Wheeler," Rex said as he shook a fist with such venom at him.

As they headed back into the game room, Joey was taken aback by the fury in Kaiba's face.

"Who dare let those fools into my business?"

Joey held his hands up as if it would calm the angry CEO down . "Let's channel that anger in taking those pestering annoyances out, eh?"

Joey was surprised when Kaiba turned to him with a sneer. He could sense a plan growing. "When we get in there, I'll take my usual spot up top and you cover me. Got it?"

Joey couldn't resist. "We?"

"I'm not going to let those festering imbeciles make a mockery of the best duelists."

Joey couldn't hide back a smile. He knew it was the anger talking and that Kaiba probably didn't realize what he said, but that was the best compliment he'd ever gotten from him, at least directly. He decided not to say anything to that, not wanting to ruin this beautiful moment. He had to admit, it was nice working with Kaiba when the billionaire was pissed off instead of the having the wrath solely on him.

"Sounds like a plan, Richboy."

Next, a sight occurred that not even the ancient gods of old would have ever foretold. Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba were working together to beat down their opponents. Joey sprouted cocky insults and laughed manically while Kaiba remained calm and collected. Needless to say, they destroyed Weevil and Rex.

And as for who got first place…

"A tie, again?"

"I will fire whoever keeps rigging this game."


	3. The Old Me

**Hellllloooo everyone! Here's a brand new chapter. Hope you all are enjoying the story thus far. This chapter will take a bit more serious tone than the last two, fair warning.**

**Read away! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing related to Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

Saturday night should never happen again. That was what Kaiba kept repeating over and over in his head like a mantra. It was Monday morning and he was sitting in the classroom, typing away on his laptop. Or least he was pretending to type away. He really was just staring at the screen, lost in thought. Of all people, why Wheeler? Why the lowly mutt? He wasn't sure what Mokuba was up to, inviting Joey over. He could believe that his kid brother did forget to cancel, but he just couldn't understand the growing friendship between the two. Why was Wheeler even hanging out with little brother?  
Kaiba knew he shouldn't complain. Mokuba has looked a lot happier the past few weeks. He's been having difficulty making friends. It's hard to tell the difference between your true friends and the friends that just want you because of your money. Kaiba decided it was easier not to deal. He was the CEO; he couldn't be seen with measly friends that could dampen his reputation. He couldn't afford any drama that came with it. He most definitely was not going to be friends with Joey Wheeler, of all people.

But, he had to admit. That night was fun, working together to take someone down for fun rather than for glory or had Kaiba done it for both? No, no. It was not fun. He did not have fun with the stupid mutt. He held nothing but hatred for Wheeler. He was annoying. He was stupid. He was always smiling about everything thing. He was a third-rate duelist. He was nothing.

If it was not for Mokuba, Kaiba probably would have ditched him. When he caught up with his little brother later that night, Mokie had seemed rather pleased. Maybe Mokuba just wanted him to get to know his new friend, Wheeler, better. Regardless, everything that happened this weekend was moot. He and the mutt were still enemies. He wondered if Wheeler thought anything had changed. Will the mutt start acting differently toward him? If he did, Kaiba would put him down in his rightful place. He was superior.

He heard the loud brash voice as the mutt entered the classroom. The brunette, Tea, was behind him.

"Congrats, Tea. That's awesome. Where are you going to go with that scholarship?"

"I'm hoping American."

"That's awesome. I know how much you wanted this."

She smiled at him as they paused at her desk. "Thanks, Joe."

As Wheeler gave her a thumbs-up, Kaiba braced himself as he turned and headed toward the CEO's way. Kaiba's eyes narrowed as if daring Wheeler to say anything. As Wheeler caught sight of him, he shook his head and smirked. He tilted his head down toward Kaiba as if what he was to say was to be heard only by them.

"Did you glare for so long that your face finally got stuck that way?"

Kaiba blinked then scowled.

"Don't worry, Moneybags," Joey cackled at him, "The feeling is still mutual."

Kaiba blinked again at the Mutt's words. He resisted the urge to turn his head to see if the blond was lying. He saw Wheeler sit in his seat from the corner of his eyes. What was it that he felt? Disappointment? Why should he care? Friends are crutch for the weak.

* * *

Joey nearly wanted to smack himself as he sat down. Why the hell did he say that? He knew things wouldn't change between them; Kaiba was too stubborn for that. Joey wasn't sure if he wanted things to change. Joey knew he was generally a forgiving person. Hell, he forgave Malik for what his other half did to him during Battle City. Why couldn't he find within himself to forgive Kaiba? Why was there a part of him that still hated him?

Saturday night was just a fluke. Why was he even thinking about this? He jerked a bit as the Ms. Yurkimura walked into the room.

"Morning class. I trust you all read _Journey to the North._" There were a few murmurs and grumbles. She smiled at that. "Before we get into that, we're going to spend the first half hour getting into pairs and discussing…" She turned to write on the white board. Joey rested his chin on his hand as he waited.

He groaned inwardly as he read what she wrote: What I'm Doing After High School.

"For many of you, this is your last year. This will be a good discussion to get your thoughts in order and think about the future. First, Mutou will be paired with…"

Joey zoned the teacher out as he stared at the board. Future? Why did they have to talk about the future? He was never a big fan of planning for it. He wasn't like his friends. The last three months though all he could ever think about was the future. He was tired of it. Joey's ears perked.

"Joey Wheeler will be paired with Seto Kaiba."

A gong rang. The cymbals crashed. Did she say Kaiba?

"Pair me up with someone else, teach!" Joey exclaimed the same time Kaiba yelled, "I refuse to be paired with the mutt!"

Ms. Yurkimura just rolled her eyes as if she was used to their antics and motioned them to sit together with her hands. Joey grumbled unhappily as he got up with several other students to move closely to their partner. The first two minutes were spent glaring at each other until the teacher cleared her throat at them and lifted her eyebrow threateningly.

"Shall we skip you?" Kaiba said as he crossed his arms. "I know a insolent moron like you will get nowhere after high school while I will only continue to become more successful."

Joey growled loudly. This is just like Kaiba to push him to the ground. "You arrogant prick. The only reason you're so successful is because you had everything handed to you on a fricken silver platter your whole life."

Kaiba's eyes flashed dangerously cold. "You filthy mutt, I worked very hard to get where I am. I don't slack off and whine when the going gets tough."

Joey grabbed Kaiba's shirt collar and pulled him in, "Bastard. I don't give up. I work my ass off! Stupid selfish, Richboy"

Another clearing of the throat made Joey release Kaiba angrily. They both glared and at the same time replied: "You don't know anything about me."

They leaned back from each other as if surprised what the other had said. Joey glanced over at the clock. Is this over yet?

"So, what is the Mutt going to do?" Kaiba said and Joey resisted the urge to choke him. "Work in a fast food joint?"

Joey whispered harshly. "For your information, I got into the Community College."

Kaiba scoffed. "Right. I can hear you and your friends announce loudly every class period all the wonderful things you've accomplished. You would have already bragged about that if that were true."

Joey grumbled and turned away. Kaiba leaned in and with a laugh asked, "What was that, Wheeler?"

"I can't afford it," Joey snapped angrily. Kaiba didn't say anything. His face was stoic. God, Joey fucking hated him. Why did the bastard always have to remind Joey of how worthless he was? Of how he was never going to succeed in life? Didn't he know that Joey already knew those things about him? He spoke quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

"I got in last month. I had to decline because I can't afford it."

Kaiba scoffed again and Joey never felt any lower. "And what of all the prize money you've won the past year?"

"It's already been spent." Joey mumbled. That was only half true. Some of it was still in his savings. And while it was enough, Joey needed it to live. He couldn't afford rent, his father's debts, and school.

"You have no one to blame but yourself, Wheeler, for your own predicament."

"Yeah, and you know what Kaiba, if it weren't for Gozaboru, you wouldn't be here now. You'll be just like me, asshole. Nothing but a worthless dog."

Joey scooted out of his chair, and stood. His teacher quickly got onto her feet to stop him, but he ignored her and stormed out of the classroom. Screw Kaiba. Fucking screw him. He's nothing but a fucking bastard that doesn't care about anyone else.

If only Joey managed to look back and see that his last words had hit Kaiba deeply.

* * *

"I demand you to never see that wrangly mutt, again. I forbid you," Kaiba growled as he shut his briefcase.

Instead of being instantly protesting, Mokie just exhaled in exasperation. "What did he do now, Seto?"

The kid was sitting on the couch in Kaiba's office, reading a chapter for his science class. Kaiba was finishing up a few things before they left for the night. Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. The headache he's grown since school had worsened. He just wanted to go home and watch a movie with Mokie for the night. He didn't feel like doing work or homework for once.

_You'll be just like me, asshole. Nothing but a worthless dog._

Damn that Wheeler! What did he know? As he looked at his brother who was waiting for him to answer, he could see the slight hurt within Mokuba's eyes. He suddenly felt guilty. What kind of older brother was he to bash Mokuba's close friend? He sighed.

"Did you know that Joey got accepted in to college?" Kaiba said instead.

Mokuba looked warily as if he was afraid he was going to break someone's trust. "Maybe. Why?"

"He gave me some bull about how he couldn't afford it, even without any of the prize money he's earned. Then again, with how poor he always was, he probably doesn't value the dollar."

"Stop right there, Seto." Kaiba was surprised by the venom in Mokuba's voice. He's rarely heard his brother speak to him like this. "I know you guys have your issues. But don't speak down to him because of that. You don't know what he's been through."

"Nothing can be worse than what Gozarburo put us through," Kaiba snarled in anger.

"Why do you always have to compare us to everyone else? Why do you always assume that no none else had it worse than us?"

_Because of all those pathetic people, you should be one of them, Mokie. You should have never gone through any of that. I didn't protect you well enough._

Mokuba trailed his fingers along Kaiba's desk. "Look, big brother, don't tell him, but you need to know. Joey spent most of that prize money from Duelist Kingdom to pay for his sister's surgery. All the others he's earned; he's spent paying back his father's debt."

Kaiba raised a brow. This he did not know. Then again, he could have easily figure that out by having his security look him up. The mutt just wasn't worth the time. "Debt?"

"I've seen the collectors once when I left his place. Joey doesn't know. They are vicious and mean. Joey shouldn't have to put up with that."

"Why doesn't his father pay them?"

"He's lazy alcoholic, according to Joey. Those people his father owes money to don't care who owes what, as long as they're getting their money somehow. Look, I'm not telling you this so you'll be extra nice to him, but I'm just telling you, Seto, stop being so judgmental. I swear you see only what you want to see. Why can't you see Joey for who he is?"

_Because when I do, all I see is that little boy that used to be just like the mutt before life events warped him to become this ruthless CEO. I hate Wheeler because he's everything I used to be. He's my past. He's a constant reminder of who I not am._

"Joey doesn't have money to spare. And it angers me the fact that his own father put him in that situation. No matter how hard Joey tries to escape, his father's past follows him." Mokuba glared at him. "Doesn't that sound familiar, Seto?"

"Gozaburo wasn't our father," Kaiba said bitterly.

"No, but it seems like we're still haunted by him, like you're still haunted." Tears welled up in Mokuba's eyes. "Did he really put that much hate into you? Are you that incapable of trusting no one else?"

"I trust you," Kaiba said sincerely. Wasn't that enough? Why was Mokuba always so concerned about him? He tried hard to be the best older brother he could be. He worked hard for Mokuba, made sure Mokuba had the best of everything. He was even suffering through high school even though he knew everything to keep his bargain that the judge required of him to accept so he could keep Mokuba.

Didn't Mokuba know of the sacrifices he's made for him? How much more did he have to give to show that Mokuba was the one that kept him together?

He felt a hand on his arm and he looked down at his little brother.

Mokuba gave him a soft smile. "You're the best big brother ever. You've given me everything. Just this once I want you to do something for you. Just once I want you to act like the teenager you're supposed to be, and not the adult you have to be."

His heart warmed a bit at what Mokuba said. Though, Kaiba knew that it could never happen. He wasn't supposed to have fun. He was supposed to constantly be working, never letting up. Or were those Gozaburo's teachings still running through his head? Did he really hold too much pride? Was he really this weak?

Perhaps the reason why he hated Wheeler wasn't because the mutt reminded him of the past.

Perhaps the reason why he couldn't stand the mongrel was because he knew deep down that Wheeler was actually stronger than him.

* * *

_I know an insolent moron like you will get nowhere after high school._

Damn him. Damn him to hell. Joey wished he could take Kaiba to that place now. Why did the CEO always have to act as if he is better than him?

_You should know, Joey. Don't you remember? _A voice in the back of his teased. Joey winced internally as memories from the past came slamming into him.

"_Prove yourself to be a man, Yugi. Punch me!"_

"_Oh, nice outfit." He was suddenly slapped after he lifted the girl's skirt._

"_What a joke. You came here to fight me and you can't throw a measly little punch."_

"_I'm the best street fighter out here, and you think you're good enough to join along the ranks of me?_ _Ha!"_

He was just like Kaiba back then. Just like him. When he was with the gangs. He always acted as if he was better than everyone else, even those who challenged him to a fight. He would mock them and kick them to the ground when they lost. He didn't believe in friendship. He couldn't trust anyone in the gang. Hell, he didn't trust Tristan when he was in the gang and they were best friends!

"Uh, Earth to Joey?"

Joey snapped his out of his thoughts and turned to Yako who was holding a can of Red Bull for him. The teen shook his head as if to erase his thoughts. He thanked the guy.

"You sure you don't want to sleep tonight?" Yako asked him as he settled back in his seat.

Joey took a long sip from his can. "I'm sure. Got homework tonight. And I'm not tired."

Yako didn't look convinced as the blond yawned to that. "Right."

"Hey Yako?"

"What?" the other guard fiddled with the monitor.

"Do you believe that people hide who they are sometimes? Like wear an invisible mask?"

Yako raised a brow as he stared at Joey. "Um, I guess everyone is guilty of that. We all hide part of ourselves."

Joey pursed his lips together. Was Kaiba wearing a mask just like Joey did back then? Was the front and anger a way to hide how lonely and miserable he really felt? Were past him and Kaiba really that similar?

"Eh, dude, are you alright? You want to take the night off?"

Joey shook his head and plastered a smile on his face. "Sorry," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "guess I'm thinking too much tonight. I blame school."

Yako rolled his eyes as if used to Joey's odd behavior. Joey took another sip as he heard the sound of the elevator whirring down.

"What about Maho's Fish Market?" he heard Mokuba ask.

He set the can down and hurriedly hid under the seat. Kaiba can't know that he works here, he would never let him live it down. He can't know.

Yako tried to hide his laughter at this every shift routine.

"We could try that place," Joey heard Kaiba say as they walked by. He thought he heard Mokuba stifling back a giggle. Don't blow my cover, Mokie! He released a small sigh of relief as the footsteps reached the doors. Joey waited for the sound of it closing to indicate that they left.

"By the way," Joey heard Kaiba say, "don't think that I don't see you hiding, watchdog."

Yako and Mokuba both burst out into laughter. Joey's face turned red as he buried his head into his hands in shame.


End file.
